The First Day
by brimoneken
Summary: Sara and Alexis Jones are new to Beacon Hill and their first day is a little crazy. This is my first story please review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A blue 2010 Toyota Camry pulls into a reserved parking spot at Beacon Hill High School. Sara and Alexis Jones, Sara being the new counselor for the school and Alexis a new student, sit in the car in an awkward silence. They see countless students walking into the school and many scattered in groups around the property. Sara takes time to notice some of the students she'll probably help get over some kind of emotional distress. Boyfriend/ girlfriend problems, bullies, self-mutilation…schedule changes and so on. Alexis on the other hand was thinking about how much she was going to hate this school. She thought about how she just gotten used to her last school or rather 3rd new school from that year. Their grandmother, the woman who practically raised them, had passed away that summer. The only reason they had stayed in Beacon Hill was to claim the house she had left to them. Then the last couple of weeks consisted of signing papers of various sorts, shipping/storing/moving furniture and such, and lastly applying for school. And here they where. Sara decided to say something though she doubted Alexis would care.

"I think we'll do good here. It's a fresh start in a new place and it's…it's… a new beginning. So let's have a little fun and make an adventure out of it!" With that, Sara popped the trunk and opened the door. She walked to her trunk and grabbed a suitcase and a small box she put to her hip so she could shut the trunk. Sara held her head up high and walked toward the school doors, she stopped only for a moment to motion Alexis out of the car then continued.

Sara could be really dramatic sometimes. Alexis slumped done in her seat and sighed. She looked out the window and noticed the number of students outside dwindling. For a moment, she wondered what her punishment would be for missing the first day of school. She decided against it and made slowly but surely movements out of the car. She stretched, put her turtle shell back pack on and began a leisurely stroll to her first day of school.

When Alexis finally made it into the school she headed towards the main office, wherever that was. Unlike traditional school offices, this one happened to be on the other end of the school for whatever reason. She found this out by asking some random students in the hallway. When she made it into the office her sister was nearly settled into an office directly to the right of her. A woman's back faced Alexis and she held a mug in her hand that read 'Don't talk to me till I've had my coffee'. She was short and was speaking loudly to Sara. She was sitting in a rolling chair writing something down when she caught a glimpse of Alexis. She didn't look directly at her sister but mouthed the words 'Where were you?'. But the loud woman caught wind of this and turned around.

"And just what are you doing here?" She said with a bit of what Alexis thought was attitude.

"Um, I need my schedule." Alexis said.

"It's 8:10. Class started 10 minutes ago. I believe you're a little late for that aren't you?" She looked down her glasses at Alexis.

At this point Alexis was a little frustrated, she responded with some anger in her voice.

"Well, ma'am, I was looking for the office. You see I'm new here, so I kind of don't have a clue where I'm supposed to be."

"Well who are you then?" The woman sounded impatient.

Sara decided to come into the conversation at this point. Her sister had a short and a low tolerance for attitude, though, Alexis had much of it.

"Um, Mrs. Flemm I can explain, this is my sister Alexis Jones she had a late night and an early morning, so forgive her if she seems a bit out of it." Sara said in a reassuring voice, then she gave Alexis a 'Be cool' look.

Mrs. Flemm eyed the both of them but waved it off.

"I guess I can look you up on our database." She walked to the front desk and began typing.

At this time the sisters traded some looks of 'Who peed in her cheerio's?'. At least that was Alexis' initial thought.

"Alright, Alexis Starr Jones, 17, Biracial, and a Junior at Beacon Hill. Hmm, it says here you were held back a year though. Why may that be Miss Jones?"

Alexis and Sara looked at one another.

"Um, I got into some trouble and had to go to reform school for a while. But it's not important." Alexis said. This woman had wanted too much information and Alexis didn't feel like sharing.

"Not important, huh?" Mrs. Flemm had raised an eyebrow.

"Mrs. Flemm, I really do think Alexis should get to class." Sara said.

"Yes. Well come along I'll walk you to your first class."

"Finally." Alexis said under her breath.

Mrs. Flemm walked passed Alexis and out the door. Alexis looked at her sister, but she pointed her in the same direction. Alexis followed Mrs. Flemm down the hallway, they took a left and came to room 402 a little ways down. Mrs. Flemm put her hand on the door handle but didn't push down on it. She turned to look at Alexis.

"Now Miss Jones, looking at your… _records_, you seem like a bit of a trouble maker, but considering your sister's credentials I'm going to give you a chance to prove me wrong," She hands Alexis her schedule. "And I trust you'll be able to handle yourself today, I'll be very busy today so you might want to find someone to help to navigate."

"I bet you say that to all the new students." Alexis said with a smile. Since her sister wasn't around, she wanted to let this woman know how she felt.

Mrs. Flemm looked Alexis up and down. She looked at her shirt which had the little characters from Angry Birds on it and said 'Don't make me Angry'.

"Miss Jones, you may think all this funny now, but try not to get ahead of yourself. I'll be watching you." Mrs. Flemm opened the door and walked into the room. She spoke with the teacher and introduced Alexis to the class. She sat down in the back of the class and for a moment stared at the board. She thought to herself 'First day of school and I've made one enemy already. Not bad.' She was accustomed to having 6 enemies by first period. She was going into a daze when she heard a voice next to her.

"Nice shirt."

She turned to look at a white kid with a goofy expression on his face.

"Thanks, I suck at the game though."

"Same here, I can't get past level six to save my life."

"Level four for me. Alexis, but call me Alex." She said with a smile.

"Stiles. Stiles Stilinsky." He grinned.

Stiles and Alex had three classes together, 1st period English, 5th period Math which was right before lunch, and 7th period Chemistry. Stiles showed her shortcuts to her classes and she was able to find them easily. When the bell rang for lunch Stile's had offered that she eat lunch with him and his friend Scott, but she had turned him down.

"Oh, come on! Why not? Are you tired of me already?"

"No Stiles. I just wanna see how my sister is doing."

"There's more of you? Is she hot? I mean not that your not hot but, I mean- No, wait, is she single?"

"She's out of your league buddy."

Stiles stops dead in his tracks. "Well that's a bold thing to say! Why would you say that!"

"Well, for one she's 23, and two she's the new counselor dude."

"Oh. Well that's even better, you know my birthday's coming up soon sooo…."

"Don't even think about it. My sister is work first, relationships second. She won't go out with you even if that is legal."

"A guy can dream can't he?" Stiles said with wonder in his eyes.

"Just don't get your hopes up, I wouldn't want you to get hurt!" Alex said in a babying voice. "I'll see you later!"

"See ya! Oh and say hi to your sister for me!"

Alex Walked to the main office but almost forgot about the short evil woman that was there. So she tip-toed around the corner to make sure she wasn't there. Luckily, there was no sight of the woman. Sara was watching a video on her computer while eating yogurt.

"Where's Mrs. Mucous?" Alex said poking her head in.

Sara spun around in her chair, surprised to hear her sister's voice.

"Gees Alex! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just thought I see how your first day was going. Where's Mrs. Mucous?"

"Mrs. Flemm, and she went out for lunch. But I hope you don't plan on staying long , who knows when she'll be back."

"What'cha been doing all day?"

"Signing paperwork, looking over files, anything she can find."

"Sucks for you. But I see you found some goof off time!"

"Yeah, how's your day been so far?"

"Alright, I made a friend today."

"Really? Good, good, who is it?"

"Stiles Stilinsky. He's hilarious and I almost wet my pants every time he talks."

"Hmm, funny friends are good but a boy can be trouble."

"Yeah, Stiles is great but I don't think I can see us being… together."

"Okay. You know I'm just looking out for you right?"

"You always do."

The sister shared a happy grin.

"Well what do we have here? Can't stay away from the office can you Miss Jones?"

_Oh shit_, is what Alexis thought and she turned to face Mrs. Flemm.

"Mrs. Flemm I told Alexis she could come down and see me." said Sara

"You did? Well-

"I just thought since she's my sister and it's our first day…

"Yes, but-

"And it is lunch."

Mrs. Flemm closed her mouth and looked at the two. Everything Sara had said was true and Mrs. Flemm couldn't really dispute it.

"Hmm. Alright, I'll let her stay this time but let's not make this a regular thing."

"Of course Mrs. Flemm, Thank you."

Alexis stayed until the bell for passing period rang. Her fifth period class was Industrial Tech and was a drag. The was teacher corny, awkward, weird, annoying and boring. He rambled sometimes about nothing and over all talked too much. Alexis ended up falling asleep. When the bell rang it startled Alexis but she was happy to be out the class. She would have to talk to her sister about dropping it. She made her way to her last class; Chemistry. When she entered the room, people were scattered all around the room and talking. Alexis heard someone call her name and she turned to see Stiles and another guy probably his friend Scott.

"Alex, over here!"

"I see and hear you Stiles, no need to yell my name for everyone!"

" Well look at it this way, you'll always know whose calling your name!"

"True, it would be hard to miss you Stiles."

"Yep, oh Alex, this is my best friend Scott McCall, we've known each other since we we're in diapers, Scott, this is my new friend Alexis Jones, we've known each other since first period this morning."

"Hi, call me Alex. I would shake your hand but that's kind of played out."

"It's fine, I wasn't sure if I should either."

"Come on guys, cooties aren't real!" says Stiles

Scott and Alexis laugh.

"Alright listen up, We're gonna do roll call and assign seats at the same time here so you might want to shut your mouths." says a man.

"Is that our teacher?" says Alexis

"Yeah that's Mr. Harris." Scott says

"He's kind of a joy kill." Stiles says

Mr. Harris goes through the names and puts the students in there seats. Stiles and Scott surprisingly end up sitting together. Mr. Harris calls Alex's name and puts her at a desk that's the second from the door.

"And next to Miss Jones, Jackson Whittemore."

Though he looked like he had a stick up his butt, Alex couldn't deny that he was handsome. He had short blonde and looked kind of brawny. When he sat down Alexis didn't say anything to him but she did think about it.

Mr. Harris finished assigning seats and then began to ask questions. The classroom was kind of dead and Mr. Harris looked upset. Alexis liked chemistry and enjoyed watching shows on Discovery that had to do with it. But she didn't really feel like being a brainiac she waited for someone else answer questions, though no one did.

"Does anyone even know what an atom is?"

Alex didn't feel like looking like an idiot either.

"It's the basic unit of a chemical element sir." She said

"Thank god. At least someone's listening. Ok Miss Jones, What is a chemical reaction?"

"It's a process that leads to the transformation one set of chemical substances to another."

"Can you give an example?"

"Well it depends, do you want an example of a spontaneous or non-spontaneous reaction?"

"Well both if you can."

"Spontaneous reactions usually occur without the use of energy, like an iron nail rusting or a fire burning. Non-spontaneous reactions need some kind of input for a reaction to happen, like heat, light or electricity."

"Very good Miss Jones, it's nice to know someone actually knows something about chemistry."

"Well you did ask the easy questions Mr. Harris." Alex said with a smile.

"Yes, I did. So maybe the rest of you should take a page from Miss Jones' book, that or actually take your books home and study for once. Thank you Miss Jones."

"Yeah, no problem."

The rest of the class goes by pretty fast. Alex felt like she already knew a lot about what Mr. Harris was talking about so she kind of doodle on her notebook for awhile. The last fifteen minutes of class Mr. Harris gave them partner work and assigned a chapter and some review questions from the book. Alex thought this was a good time to get to know her lab partner.

"So Jackson, how do you want to do this?"

"Do what?"

"The assignment. Do you want me to write and you read questions or vice versa or do you want to take turns?"

"Well, considering you seem like a wiz at this, you could just do it yourself. I'll just put my name at the top." Jackson said nonchalantly.

"What?" Alex thought he might be joking.

"Yeah, you don't need my help. I'd just slow you down." Jackson was leaned across the desk with his head propped up with his hand. He looked at Alex oh so seriously.

"Let me get this straight, you want me, to do all the work, and you just put your name at the top?"

"Mmhmm. But you might want to start soon though, cause uh, we're running out of time."

Any other day Alex would have went off. Any other school, she would have made a complete fool of her self and made a scene. She probably would have kicked his ass. But she made a promise to her sister. She wasn't gonna get into any fights or confrontations. She couldn't afford to after what happened last time.

She did the paper. She didn't look or say a thing to Jackson. She didn't need too. She could see the grin on his face from the corner of her eye. It only took her 5 minutes to do the paper. She wrote her name at the top then slid it over to Jackson.

"Here."

"Nice. That was fast too." Jackson wrote his name next Alex's. "I'll go take this to Mr. H."

When class was over Alex bolted out of the room. She could here Stiles call her name but she didn't stop. She was fumed. She couldn't define how pissed off she was. She went in the direction of office. If she didn't get there soon, she was gonna cuss out the next person that even glanced at her.


	2. The Manager

Chapter 2

Sara and Alexis got home late that night. Alex had told her sister what happened when they we're in the car. Sara was proud of how she handled it but Alex was hardly proud. She didn't like being told what to do, especially by a jerk like Jackson. Sara understood her frustration. Mrs. Flemm wasn't exactly fun that day either. They decided to go out for dinner and desert. Sara had talked about how the rest of her day went and Alex asked her sister about dropping Industrial tech again, but to no avail. They had got home at ten and after taking a shower Alex went to bed. Sara took a warm bath before she went to bed but thought about Alex. She was really worried about her. She wasn't as hotheaded as she used to be, but after reform school Alexis lost some of her freedom. She was afraid. One day Sara went to visit Alex at her reform school. She looked beat up and tired but she had only been there a week. Alex said she was fine but Sara could tell that wasn't the truth. Alex wasn't one for opening up, but that night she told Sara about something that was worrying her. She had told Sara that when she got really angry that she couldn't think straight. Some of the things she did was out of blind fury. Her first week at the reform school was rough. She didn't want to be there at all. She started some fights and back talked all the group leaders. She didn't do drills so she was stuck on clean up. But when she did those things she felt… relieved. A part of her wanted to be in trouble and be bad. She liked hurting people and she didn't care about the consequences. Sara wasn't sure what to say to Alex but she told her that she would visit more and that she should try to follow the rules. She got better but she wasn't the same. She would find a way to fix that in the morning.

Sara and Alexis got to school early the next morning. Alexis didn't like it but she needed to find her locker. On their way into the school Alexis heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Alex!"

"I wonder who that could be?" said Alex

Stiles had caught up to her and Sara. He was carrying a large sports bag over his shoulder and was decked out in some kind of gear.

"Hey, why'd you take off so fast yesterday?"

"Hey Stiles. Jackson had pissed me off ."

"Aha. Yeah that's kind of his forté."

" I'll say. Where's your wing man and what's the bag for?"

"Oh we have lacrosse practice this morning. And after school. Which sucks." Stiles looked at Sara, she had laughed at him and was giving him a friendly smile. He returned one back.

" Lacrosse? You mean like, the game with the sticks?" Alex said sarcastically.

"Yes, but it's a very aggressive sport. I probably get more contact than an NFL linebacker. Hey, uh, is this the lovely sister you've told me about?" Stiles said with a smile.

"Oh, well aren't you sweet! Hi Stiles, I'm Sara. I've heard a lot about you." Sara put her hand out to Stiles for him to shake. Stiles shook her hand but held onto it.

"You have? Well, I have hardly heard a thing about you! Like how beautiful you are!"

_Is he serious?,_ Alex thought to herself. _He is really hitting on my sister!_

"Well that's nice of you," Sara said while easing her hand out of Stile's, "So you play lacrosse?"

"Yeah, it's dangerous sometimes. You never know when your gonna take a hit and not get up. But that's the price of it." At this point Stiles had put his hand on his waist, stood straighter and stuck his chest out a little bit.

_Really. _Alex rolled her eyes.

"That's nice Stiles, who's your coach?"

"Oh, uh, Coach Finstock. He's the economics teacher too. Yeah, he works us really hard in practice, but it pays off. You can't see it but underneath this jersey, there's a little six pack action going on."

"Oh gees Stiles would you look at the time! You probably should get to practice!" said Alex. This was getting a little out of hand.

"Well wait Alex, I just have a couple more questions to ask him. Who handles your equipment during your games?"

"Oh we just carry our stuff. It takes a while to load though."

"So, you don't have like a manager or anything to help out?"

"No."

"Hmm. Interesting. Thank you Stiles, I'm sorry to have taken your time."

"Don't worry about it. I kind of hold the team together so they wouldn't start practice without me."

"Okay Stiles. I'll see you in class!" Alex says and pats Stiles on the back. Hard.

"Oww! I'm going, I'm going! It was nice to meet you Sara!"

"Same here Stiles!" Sara waved goodbye.

"Well that's Stiles for you."

"He's… different. You to will be good friends."

"I hope so. What where all the questions for?"

"No reason. He was gripping my hand kind of tight, so I was trying to change the subject."

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, he may have a _little_ crush on you."

"What! Alex!"

"Well I should go find my locker! This school is big, who knows where it might be!" Alex walks down the hallway and around the corner.

"This girl is gonna drive me insane." Sara says with a sigh. She walks into the main office then into hers and sets her suitcase down on her desk. Right as Sara is about to sit down, Mrs. Flemm comes to her door.

"Miss Jones, I'm glad you're here. I have some more files for you to look over. And you have some appointments with a few students today. I have the slips right here."

Sara collected the stack of papers and slips from Mrs. Flemm. "Thank you Mrs. Flemm, I'll take care of these right away."

"I assume you will. I'll leave you to your work." Mrs. Flemm turned to walk to her desk.

"Thank you. Oh wait a minute!"

"What is it Miss Jones! I have work to do as well you know?."

"I know, I just needed to know something."

"Yes."

"I just wanted to know, um, well, do you know when Mr. Finstock's prep period is?"

Mrs. Flemm looked confused. "Why in the world would you need to know that?"

"Well I heard he coaches the lacrosse team, but they don't have a manager."

"And you want to be the manager? I don't think you would get paid extra for that."

"No, that's not what I was getting at Mrs. Flemm. I thought I would ask him if Alex could be manager."

Mrs. Flemm raised her eyebrow, something she was accustomed to since the two had gotten there.

"Huh, you want Alexis to be manager? Miss Jones, if I we're you I'd bury that thought right now. Mr. Finstock is a very particular man. I don't think he would find Alexis suited for the job."

"Mrs. Flemm I understand that Alex's previous history could conflict with this but I'm trying to make sure she doesn't… open old wounds, so to speak. Trouble tends to follow her and I want to make sure she'll stay away from it this time."

Mrs. Flemm mulled this over. "Fourth period is his lunch. But Miss Jones, I would advise you not to get your hopes up. He is a _very_ particular and somewhat brash. I should know. We dated for some time awhile ago. But no matter, I'll leave you to your work." Mrs. Flemm closed the door and walked to her desk.

Sara was pleased to see a nicer side of Mrs. Flemm. She would have to thank her later. Sara set down the papers and sat down at her desk. She turned her computer on and waited for the log on page to come up. Then Sara thought about something.

"Wait a minute? _Mrs. _Flemm. Isn't she married?"

* * *

><p>When fourth period came Sara made her way to the economics room. When she got there the door was closed but she could see a man with his feet propped up on a teachers desk eating Chinese take out through a window on the door. His back faced the door and she could see he was watching a lacrosse video on an old T.V. Sara lightly knocked on the door and waited for his response.<p>

"Yeah, what do you want!" He shouted without looking away from the T.V.

Sara jumped a little because she hadn't expected him to be so loud. She wasn't sure she should come in or not so she just opened the door slightly and poked her head into the room.

"Your Coach Finstock right?"

"That's what they call me. What is it?" He didn't turn around.

Sara made her way into the room and left the door cracked.

"I'm Miss Jones, the new counselor for the school? I wanted to know if you may need a manager for the lacrosse team."

"What for?" he was still turned around.

"Well, a manager could check inventory, keep stats, help with equipment, or help the coach and-

"Stop. Why do you want to be manager?"

"Well it's not me, sir, it's my sister. I'm worried she'll get into trouble if she doesn't have something to do and I thought this could benefit the all of us…. You'd be doing me a big favor."

Coach Finstock put his food down and took his feet off his desk. He paused the T.V. and turned around in his chair.

"And why do I need to do you a- whoa…" When Coach Finstock turned around his jaw dropped.

"What? What's wrong?" Sara wasn't sure what he was looking at but wiped away any possible particle that might be on her blouse or pencil skirt.

"Uh nothing, I uh, hmm," he was clearing his throat. " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, I just, uh, you are very pretty."

"Oh. Thank you? About Alex?" She looked at her outfit and noticed it may be a little provocative for a school counselor.

"Oh yes, uh, yeah it's fine with me I just need to see how her academics are and some other information then she'll be good to go. Just come by the coaches office later." Coach Finstock stood up and crossed his arms.

"Oh. Of course, I'll be sure to get those to you. When can she start?"

"Today. Right after school. That way she can get to know the players."

"Thank you very much Coach Finstock. I really appreciate it!" Sara extended her hand out for him to shake.

"My pleasure, and please," He shook her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Call me Bobby." he grinned at her then let go of her hand.

"Um, thank you…Bobby. I'm gonna go now." Sara went to the door.

"I'll see you later then."

"Mmhmm." With that Sara quickly slipped out the door and thought to her self '_that was too weird'._

When lunch came, Sara was anxious to tell Alex about the management position, but was nervous that Coach Finstock would refuse due to her past. When Alex came to the office she stood in the door way.

"Hey, I can't stay, I told Stiles and Scott I would sit with them today. I just came to tell you."

"Ok, that's fine, but can I talk to you for a sec Alex?"

"What's up?" she was about to head out the door.

"I made plans for you after school."

"Really? What plans?" Alex said with a little excitement.

"Well, let's just say that you, Alexis Jones, are the new manager for the lacrosse team!" Sara had a huge smile on her face.

"Er…What?"

"Yeah! Well it's not official yet but I'm sure Coach Finstock will agree when I explain some things to him."

"…Why?" Alex said.

"Why what?"

"Why! Sara, WHY in the world do I need to be managing a lacrosse team! Or anything for that matter!" Alex threw her hands up in the air then dropped them down again.

"Alex, calm down! I just thought It would be a good experience for you, that's all."

"Uh huh, You just think I'm gonna start getting in trouble again don't you? What is it Sara you don't trust me?"

"Alex, it's not that I don't trust you, I just think you need an outlet. After school activities will give you something to focus on and keep you busy. Just give it a chance. You get to be around a lot of boys.." Sara said trying appease Alex.

"Hmm, I would think you'd have a problem with me being around 'a lot of boys'." Alex said sarcastically.

"You'll be fine, because you know what? I trust you."

Alex thought about this. She knew her sister was only trying to help her though she didn't think any of this was the answer. But she agreed.

"Alright, but if I end up pregnant we know who's fault it is." Alex said while leaving the doorway.

"I'll be sure to sue Trojan for their faulty marketing then." Sara said

"Ha! Bye!" And Alex left the office.

* * *

><p>Later, when the bell rang to end school, Sara gathered all of the paper's she needed for Alex to give to Coach Finstock. She was still worried that he wouldn't except Alex but she was prepared to do whatever it took. The only sport Alex really liked to do was track but that was out of season.<p>

Alex came stomping into the office and looked very upset.

"I can't do it. I refuse to now!" she said loudly

"Why? What happened?"

"I told Stiles and Scott about the managing thing in chemistry and Stiles was like 'Really? Are you sure about that?' and I was like 'Why not? I get to boss you guys around some.' Then Stiles tells me that JACKSON is the FREAKING lacrosse CAPTAIN! I cannot believe this shit!" Alex says exasperated.

"Alex, tone it down okay? It's not that bad."

"Not that bad! I… HATE… HIM!"

"Alex? Breathe. Think about this, he'll be on the field most of the time, so you'll barely talk to him. If that doesn't help… you'll just have to get over it and squash whatever beef you have with him because you said you would do this. For me, your only sister that cares about you very much." Sara gave Alex puppy dog eyes. Alex tried to resist by looking away, but Sara prodded her with 'please?' and 'pretty please?' and finally, 'I'll take you shopping?'. And within an instant they were on their to Coach Finstock's office.

When they got to the Coaches office, Sara knocked on the door and a loud voice said to come in.

"Alex, could you wait out here?"

"I guess. I'll just listen to some music. But we're just wasting our time because he's gonna say no." she pulled out her phone and plugged her ear buds into it.

"You don't know that!"

"Whatever. They always say no nowadays."

Sara sighed and entered the room. "Coach Finstock?"

He looked up from his desk. When he seen Sara a smile grew on his face.

"Miss Jones, you can call me Bobby, please."

"Oh, well then, … Bobby… I have Alex's paper's."

"Good I'll take a quick look at those right now." He looked quizzically at the papers. "Grades are good." he said still looking at the papers. He looked through them quickly but one paper seemed to stop him short. The last paper, Sara knew, contained information about Alex's misconduct from her last school.

"Um, Miss Jones, I'm not sure I can-

"Coach Finstock, I know what it looks like but Alex is a changed young woman, and her past tends to be a burden on a lot of the things she does but she needs this. And I am prepared to do anything to have her get on the team."

Coach Finstock raises an eyebrow and smirks. "Anything, huh?"

Sara quickly rethought this. "Well not in the literal sense of the word, just anything reasonable to your standards that… won't get us fired."

"Hmm, okay. How about a date?"

"What? A date?"

"Uh, yeah. As in you and I get together sometime and go out for dinner. You know, like a date?"

"I understand the term Coach Finstock, I just don't know if-

"If not I'm not sure what else I could do. It's all I have to offer."

Sara didn't want to screw this up for Alex but this was too much. Way too much. This wasn't worth it. She could always find something else for Alex to do. Anything else! She didn't let it show but the thought of having to be on a date with this man gave her a chill. This was blackmail! She couldn't go through with this! She refused. She denied. She-

"Miss Jones? I do have a practice to get to with or with or without your sister."

She didn't have a choice.

"Come on. I'll walk with you to the field." Sara said to Alex on her way out of Coach Finstock's office.

She began walking towards the nearest exit.

"What! What do you mean? He said yes!" Alex turned her music off.

"Yeah. We should hurry though he said he want's you down there now." Sara had little enthusiasm in her voice.

"He said yes? Wait, what's the catch? Because there's no way he just agreed to let me be manager."

"Alex, there's no catch! At least not for you anyway." Sara tried to say the last part under her breath. But her sister had heard her.

"What do mean there's no catch for me? Sara what did you do?"

"It's nothing Alex. I… I just have a date next Friday."

*Thanks for your reviews!*


	3. The Game

Chapter 3

The first week went by like a breeze. It was probably the easiest week the two sister's had ever had in any new school. For Sara, though Mrs. Flemm was short, rude and always had something for her to do, she enjoyed her work and did not complain. For Alex, though Jackson was still an asshole, She loved being manager. The guys on the team were nice and respected her. Even Jackson cut her a little slack. She got to hang out with Stiles and Scott, who we're acting kind of weird lately, and she learned about lacrosse. She still liked football better, but she could learn to like lacrosse too. Their first home game was on Monday and the guys were hyped. Alex was pretty excited too. It had been awhile since she had been to any game and she was looking forward to it. All through the weekend she talked about the upcoming game and laughed about the date her sister had to go on.

"You know, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't even be talking about the game!" Sara had said while they we're at the mall on Saturday.

"This is true. But at least I don't have to go on a date with Coach Finstock!" Alex was almost in tears. "Oh my gosh Sara, I can't believe you let him play you like that!"

"Shut up! He wasn't gonna give me any other choice okay? Give me a break."

"Alright, alright. But one more thing?"

"What Alex."

"Take pictures?" she said with a grin.

Sunday they slept in and relaxed. By Monday Alex was ready for school. Her day went by without a hitch give or take the lecture on computer's from her communications teacher. When she got to seventh period Stiles, Scott and a few other boys from the lacrosse team where in a group, talking about the game no doubt. Jackson was sitting at their table with Danny; Jackson's best friend and another person Alex had befriended herself. Stile's had seen her walk in the door and put on a goofy smile and waved real big. Alex rolled her eyes but smiled and gave him a nod.

" Hey Alexis." Danny said as she walked toward the table. Danny was one of the few people that preferred to call her by her full name.

"Hey Danny… Jackson."

"Jones."

"Guy's, could you for once not be so hostile to each other? Our first game of the season is tonight and no one needs to be stressed out."

Alex and Jackson shared a mutual look of disbelief. But Alex was willing to try tonight for the sake of the game.

"What do you say Jackson? Can we play friends just for tonight?"

"Huhhhh… I guess."

"Alright, as exciting as the game is going to be it's not for another two hours. So let's get back to our seats, sit down, close our mouths, and learn something okay?"

Everyone began to move back to their seats. Before Danny left their table he had made sure that Alex and Jackson were sincere about the agreement then had them shake on it. That day may have been the nicest they've been to each other. They talked to each other, answered questions and did partner work. Together. Alex wouldn't say they we're exactly best friends by the end of class but she hated him a little less. To bad it was just for one day.

* * *

><p>"Hey Alex, I was calling to let you know that I might be a little late to the game. A woman that knew Granny Dot called and said she had something she needed to give me. She said it was important so I might be their awhile. Anyway, that's why I called. Love you, bye."<p>

Sara was in her car on her way to a nursing home in Beacon Hills. The woman had said she was an old friend of their grandmother. She said it was very important that she get there as soon as possible.

_"My memory is short these days. Please come soon. I don't want to forget about this."_ the woman had said.

Sara pulled into the nursing home parking lot and got out the car. When she came in she went straight to the front desk.

"Can I help you ma'am?" said a young woman in nurse scrubs that looked close to Sara's age.

"I'm here to see a Catherine Daye?"

"Oh yes, she was expecting a visitor today! I'll take you back there myself."

The woman took her to a nice little room that had a large glass window to the right that let the sunlight in. An old woman was sitting in a chair facing the window. She seemed content yet in deep thought.

"Miss Catherine? You have a visitor!"

Catherine turned her head to see Sara. She didn't seem to know who she was but responded politely.

"Well hello dear. What brings you to see me?"

"Miss Catherine, I'm Sara Jones. Dot's granddaughter? You said you had something for me?"

Her face lit up at the mention of Dot's name.

"Oh, your Dot's granddaughter! Yes I remember now, I needed to give this to you." Catherine held up an oval locket from her hand. "I'm glad you got here. For a moment I couldn't remember what I had this for."

"I'll leave you two alone. Let me know if you need anything."

"I will thank you." Sara walked into the room and sat down on Catherine's bed, which was close to the chair she was sitting in. "That's very pretty Miss Catherine is it your's?" the locket was gold and had an intricate flower design on it.

"Well no dear, it was your grandmother's. Though I would believe it'd be yours now. Here take a closer look at it." Miss Catherine placed the locket in her hand .Sara looked it over and on the back she found an engraving on it. It said, '_To my Dot, take this locket as a sign of my love, inside you will find what brought us together…'. _Sara opened the locket and found a small pressed four leaf clover. Sara was in awe. She knew that it was next to impossible to find a four leaf clover as did most people. How was this possible?

"Your grandmother told me a story about that clover. She said that John, your grandfather, found it the night they met. He gave her the locket with the clover inside on their fifth date. It was very romantic."

"Oh I remember the story. This locket was very special to her. It's been awhile since I've seen it though. How did you get a hold of it Miss Catherine?"

"I started losing my memory a couple years ago. She came by to see me every day. Some days I couldn't even remember her name. She gave the locket to me so i could remember things better. And I did, I remembered her and the time we spent together. She was my best friend and even with her death I still remember her…"

Miss Catherine looked lost.

"Miss Catherine? Are you okay?"

"What? Oh, yes I'm sorry dear. My mind tends to wander sometimes. But you keep that locket. And take good care of it too." She held a sad smile on her face.

"Miss Catherine, I can't take this from you."

"Oh nonsense, you keep it!" she closed Sara's hands around the locket.

"No, I can't. You need to keep this. I'd feel better knowing you had it."

"But… No I can't. I'll forget I have it."

"No you won't. I'm going to come by and see you as much as possible like Dot used to do, so you can remember. You can tell me stories about you and my grandmother and I'll tell you about myself too. If you'll let me that is." Sara had placed the locket back into her hands and closed them around it.

Miss Catherine looked at Sara with glary eyes. "Thank you." she said in a soft spoken voice.

Sara left the room and walked towards the front desk. She took her phone out of her jacket pocket. She looked at a text message Alex had left that read _' That's cool. Drive safe.' _As Sara looked up from her phone she walked into someone and dropped it.

" I'm so sorry! I should have been paying attention. I didn't mean to-

The person she walked into was a man she had seen before, but in her dreams. He was tall and had black hair. He wore a black leather jacket and he just seemed dark to Sara all together. In her dreams his eye's we're always a piercing blue, but now they were just gray.

He looked just as confused as she did. He quickly knelt down to grab Sara's phone then stood up again. He handed her the phone. She blinked and took it from him.

"Um, I'm sorry I didn't mean to walk into you I just, I was um-

"It's okay…" He stared at her for a moment then shook his head a little and continued. "I'm sorry I need to leave." He slowly walked around her and went down the hallway.

"Oh," Sara started to say to him but he was gone. "That was weird."

When she got to the desk the woman there had a look of surprise on her face.

"Do you know who you just walked into?" She said in a loud whisper.

"No. Why? Who is he?"

"Your serious?" Sara nodded in confusion. "Honey, you just walked into Derek Hale and he's all over the newspaper."

* * *

><p>Alex was in the boy's locker room with the rest of the team. They we're all dressed in their gear and jersey's for the game. Alex was talking to Stiles and Scott.<p>

"Allison's gonna be here tonight." Scott says with a smile on his face.

"Uh oh Scott! Who's Allison?" Alex said.

"This new girl he has a crush on. Actually she got here a couple days after you did. I'm surprised you don't know her." Stiles says.

"Wow, I'm old news already? That kind of hurts."

"Yeah, but Scott talks about Allison all the time! It's like he stalks her or something."

"Shut up Stiles. It's not like I like hearing you talk about Lydia all the time!"

"Lydia?"

"Lydia Martin. She's this red head Stiles has had a crush on her since, like, the third grade."

"That's not true! It was like… first grade."

"Wow Stiles. So why don't you talk to her?" Alex says.

"Because Lydia is Jackson's girlfriend." Scott says

"Oh. That's rough buddy."

They sat around talking about the game when Coach Finstock came into the room.

"Alright, alright! Shut up all of you! I got some words of encouragement to tell you." everyone got quiet.

"Alright, first game, very first game for a few of you. Some of you might have some game day jitters some of you are just ready to get this over with. Now the traditional thing for me to say is that you guys will do great, make an effort, and if you lose we'll get'em next time, you know crap like that. But I'm not. What I'm gonna say instead is, don't screw this up. Tonight you either kick some ass or get kicked in the ass. Which ever happens, I'm gonna let you decide." Coach Finstock let this sink in. Some of the players gave him and other's around them confused looks. Alex was among the confused ones. '_What the hell? What kind of pep talk is this?_' Alex thought.

"Alright guys it's game time! Bring it in and Beacon Hills on three! Jones give us the count."

The team stood up and each put a gloved hand on top of one another. Alex put her hand in too and gave them the count.

"One, Two, Three-

"Beacon Hills!" everyone unanimously shouted. The players filed out of the locker room and headed towards the field. Alex stood outside the locker room cheering the players on and giving high fives as they went by. Alex made her way to the field as the last couple of players went out. Surprisingly though, Jackson was the last one out and stopped Alex.

"Alex, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Alex looked around then looked at Jackson like he was crazy. "Me?" she said.

"Uh, your name is Alex isn't it?" he looked at Alex like she was stupid.

"What do you want Jackson?" Alex had her arm's crossed.

"Have you noticed that McCall's been acting- weird lately?"

"What do mean by 'weird'?"

"I mean like, getting _really_ good at lacrosse weird."

"Oh my god Jackson. Your on a freaking sports team! Your supposed to get better at the game? I don't have time for this, because WE have a game to get to!"

Jackson grabbed Alex's arm and almost yanked her towards him.

"Your not listening to me!" he said.

"Are you crazy? Don't EVER**,** grab me like that again!" Alex snatched her arm out from Jackson.

"Look, I'm sorry but no one else will believe me!"

"I wonder why? Jackson why do you have to be such a dick to Scott?"

"Alex, look I'm giving McCall a break right know because I haven't told coach yet. That's why I'm telling you."

"And what do I have to do with this?"

"You're the manager."

"So?"

"So, your responsible for the players just as much as Coach Finstock is."

Alex went silent. Jackson was right. If the manager witnesses something while the coach is absent, she would be liable to do something about it. Jackson seen she was starting to get the picture.

"Look, I'm not asking for much, but, watch him. Watch how he plays tonight, then you'll see what I'm talking about."

* * *

><p>They we're in the second half of the game. Alex sat next to Stiles on the bench and took stats. So far she hadn't noticed Scott being or doing anything out of the ordinary. Just then, Jackson knocks Scott over for the ball. Jackson made the point but Alex was beginning to think he just wanted Scott off the team for his own personal gain. Jackson huddles with a few of the players as Scott picks himself up off the ground. Jackson looks like he's trying to make a point to Danny and Scott is looking to the crowd.<p>

"Brutal." Stiles says

"Yeah Jackson was wrong for that." Alex says making a mental note of it.

"That and look. There's Lydia and Allison." Stiles nods his head in the direction of the stands.

Alex looks and sees a red head girl with leopard print earmuffs on. She's standing next to a girl with long dark hair wearing a purple hat. Their holding a sign up that says 'We luv you Jackson!' with 'luv' in red letters.

"Ouch."

Alex put her eye's back on Scott. He was at the line bent over and he didn't look good. A ref went over and looked to be asking Scott if he was okay. He nodded. The ref blew the whistle. The away team got the ball from Jackson and one of their player's scooped it up. Scott rushed the player and was on him. The player looked at him and randomly gave the ball up to Scott.

"What the heck?" Alex said out loud.

"Did that guy just deliberately give the ball up to McCall?" said Coach Finstock.

"Yes, coach I believe he did." Stiles says biting his glove.

Scott was unstoppable at this point. He dodged players left and right and even jumped over one. He made his way to the goal and once he was there players immediately surrounded him. He was stuck, he was right there at the goal and only had seconds left in the game.

"He froze! Come on Scott! You got this!" Alex said to Scott though she was sure he didn't hear her. At least that's what she thought. For a moment Scott looked to the stands then to Alex and gave her a slight nod. He threw the ball, and in a split second it seemed to go straight through the goalie's racket and into the goal. The crowd erupted with cheers, screaming and yelling then broke their way out onto the field. Even Stiles had jumped up from the bench. Alex was happy they won the game but she was distraught. She noticed Scott toss his gloves to the ground and run off towards the locker room. Alex tried to clear her mind by finishing the stats she had wrote. She was almost focused on them when Jackson approached.

"Did you see that! Now that's the kind of 'weird' stuff I was talking about!" Jackson began to pace. "McCall is soooo lucky I haven't ratted him out yet!"

Alex looked up at him. "That's funny Jackson, you don't seem like the type of person to be a snitch."

He stopped in his tracks. "What? Alex, you cannot tell me you didn't see anything that just happend! Shit the whole crowd seen it!"

"Jackson I think your over reacting. Like I said it's a sport, your supposed to-

"Look at this Alex." Jackson showed Alex some gloves or rather they we're Scott's gloves. "They have holes at the tips." Alex took the gloves from him and looked at them carefully. Every tip had been busted through.

"Something's going on with him. And whatever it is it's not good." Jackson crossed his arms and looked off in the distance.

"Jackson, I may have seen something." Alex said, fiddling with the gloves in her hands.

"You did? What?" he undid his arms and knelt closer to Alex.

"I think I'm seeing things. I have to be… but I could have sworn that, when I looked at him last,… his eyes were glowing.


End file.
